Halo: The Fox of Reach
by Dr. Gale
Summary: Fox-B312, a Spartan of the third generation, a hyper Lethal Vector, and now a member of Noble. But a shadow has fallen over Reach, a symbol of the UNSC's might. And now it's up to her and her new team to fend it off. So be prepared to enter a war zone feet first into hell.


**HALO has been my all time favorite First Person Shooter ever since I started playing. It was fun, it had a good story, good characters. Shame it's gone down in quality quite a bit. But Reach was a bit more, shall we say, interesting. It provides us with an almost blank slate to create our own character with their own back story and a bit of room to create some of their personality.**

 **So here we are. I give you my own version of Noble Six and their story. Like my other fanfictions, this will follow the main story line with some *Cough Cough* changes.**

 **Anyway, Any and all constructive criticism is gladly welcome and if you have any suggestions feel free to put the in a review or pm me. That's all for now and I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**I don't own Halo**_

 **-{** Gale **}-**

" _Hehehe."_

 _Soft yet fast footfalls hit the snow covered ground as a small figure dashed through the trees._

" _Hehehe."_

 _A young girl ran and hid behind a thin tree._

" _Oh Fox," a deep voice called out._

" _Hehehe."_

" _Hmm, where oh where could my little Fox be?" Heavy footfalls approached the tree slowly._

" _Hehehe."_

" _Maybe…" the voice trailed off as the footsteps stopped._

" _Hehehe."_

" _Here!" The voice shouted as two arms grabbed the girl who squealed with happiness._

" _Daddy found me, hehehe," the little girl cried out._

" _There you are," her father said with a big smile on his face._

" _Hehehe," she giggled again, her rosy cheeks moving up her face as her smile grew bigger. "Daddy, Up?"_

" _Alright then. Upsy-daisies," her father said with a chuckle and put her on his shoulder._

" _James!" A motherly voice called out. "Do you have Fox?"_

" _Yeah, I've got her!" He called back._

" _Good! Now both of you come inside, it's getting really cold out there!" The motherly voice said._

" _Alright!" He shouted back._

" _Aww, can't we pway outside a wittle longer?" The little girl asked while giving him her best puppy dog eyes that could melt any heart._

 _Her father rubbed his chin in thought as a playful smile spread across his face. The look of a clever idea._

" _I know," he told her. "How about we play a little game on our way back?"_

" _What kind of game?" She asked._

" _Well, we're going to play pretend."_

" _Yay!" She giggled. "I love to play pretend."_

 _Her father chuckled. "I know you do sweety. Now, we, are going to pretend we are Orbital Drop Shock Troopers," he said._

" _Or-, Or-," She tried to say as he face scrunched up in concentration. "Or-brittle, Drap, Shark, Trooper," she finally said._

" _Yeup," he said with a chuckle. "And we're being dropped into a fight. Our goal is to get inside and secure the house so no aliens get inside and drink all of our hot chocolate!" He said with fake determination._

" _Noooooo! The aliens will not drink our hot chocolate!" She shouted._

" _Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked while laughing. "Start the countdown to drop!"_

" _Hehehe," she giggled and her father started running._

" _Ten. Nine. Eight," She started as her father ran around the aria._

" _Seven. Six."_

The scene flashed and changed to the inside of some kind of pod before flashing back.

" _Five. Four. Three."_

 _The two approached a drop off, they could see a small cabin off in the distance._

" _Two. One."_

" _Drop!" Her father said and landed._

The scene quickly flashed and the pod landed with a crash onto the planet's surface before flashing back.

" _Touch down!" her father yelled as he did a sparta kick, opening the hatch of their invisible pod._

He took off running towards the house and the scene flashed back to the darkened battlefield where a soldier in black and orange armor was running. Their black visor focused on their objective before flashing back.

" _Almost there_ Fox," _she felt her position on his shoulders shake a little from side to side instead of the up and down from his running._

" _Fox!" The little girl's mother called out from the front porch._

The scene changed with a flash once again to the darkened battlefield. The soldier was running at full sprint, the tattered shoulder cape flying behind them. Taking the DMR from their back, the soldier took aim and shot down a large alien in dark blue armor and the scene flashed back.

" _Hahaha," the little girl laughed along with her father as they ran, aiming her invisible gun and taking down another imaginary enemy._

" _Fox!" Her mother called out again._

The scene flashed again and the soldier was still running. Taking out a Magnum from their side, they shot down a few little aliens as a small bunker came into sight. The small bunker became a small and cozy cabin as the scene flashed back.

"Fox," _her mother said in a voice that was not her own._

The scene flashed again as a rain of plasma came down from the sky, peppering the ground around them.

"Fox," _her mother said in a voice that was not her own as the scene flashed back again._

" _Come on Fox, we need to get there before the aliens do," her father said playfully as they were a few yards away from the porch._

"Fox?"

The scene flashed again as a few shots struck the soldier only for a glow to appear around them as the plasma was repelled.

"Fox?"

 _The scene flashed back as the two of them stopped in front of the cabin before flashing back._

A large alien in golden armor stood over the soldier and ignited the twin blades of plasma from the hilt of its sword. The soldier pulled out a similar device from underneath the tattered shoulder cape and ignited the blades in challenge.

"Fox!"

" _The scene flashed back to the cabin as she was set down by her father._

"Fox!"

The scene flashed to the battlefield as the two ran at each other, their swords held back ready to slay the other.

"Spartan!"

Fox's blue eyes snapped open as she awoke, her head jerking up to attention.

"Finally," the driver sighed. "When I say we'll be there in a few hours so get some rest, I didn't mean sleep the entire day!"

She shook her head and brushed some of her auburn bangs out of of her eyes.

"Aren't Spartans supposed to be light sleepers?" The driver asked as they went over an incline in the dirt road.

She gave no response as she looked at the military base in the distance. The driver shrugged.

"Never mind. We're going to be there in a few minutes anyway," he said and turned his focus back to the road.

Fox nodded her head and looked down at the black ODST helmet with orange secondary colors, it's empty black visor staring back at her. It was a little scuffed up like the rest of her armor, which was sent in for repair, But she didn't care. It was a keepsake and gift from her late father. Her only connection to him aside from her memories.

To answer the driver's question though, yes. Spartans, all of them, were light sleepers. She just didn't want to wake up, at least until the war started invading her dream.

With a sigh, she slipped the helmet over her head, her tattered shoulder cape shifting as she did, and the HUD activated. Her motion tracker in the bottom left corner appeared as did her shield monitor on the top. She was Fox-B312, a Spartan III, and now Noble Team's new six. She didn't want to be here, she was a lone wolf, not part of a pack. But command had other ideas. And now she was here. The driver pressed on the brakes and they stopped by a couple of Falcons.

"This is your stop Spartan," the driver said. "Try to stay awake."

Fox tilted her head at him in annoyance before picking up the assault rifle beside her and placed it on the magnetic locks. Getting out of the warthog, she walked between the two aircraft and was making her way over to the building when she saw someone sitting on one of the falcons. It one of the members of Noble team. Jun-A266 or Noble three if she remembered correctly. The team's sniper, evident to the large rifle he was cleaning.

" _I guess it would be good to have some competition,"_ Fox thought to herself as the two made eye contact

The two nodded to each other and Fox continued her walk to the building.

"-believes that a deployment of a Spartan team is a gross misallocation of valuable resources, I disagree," a voice spoke from the computer as she walked in.

Off to the side of the door was another Spartan III with a skull engraving on his EVA helmet. Emile-A239 or Noble four, the close quarters specialist. In his hand was a large Kukri knife which he was sharpening against his armor. A shotgun rested on his back.

Before she could move any further, a cybernetic arm stretched out in front of her to block her path. The owner stepped in front of her and looked her over. Catherine-B320 (Kat) or Noble two, another Spartan III and Noble's tech specialist.

"Commander," Kat said getting the attention of everyone there.

Over by the computer were two other Spartans. The one sitting off to the side was Jorge-052 or Noble five, one of the few remaining Spartan IIs. He was a rather large man even by Spartan II standards making him the perfect heavy weapons specialist.

The final one who turned to face her was none other than Noble one. Carter-A259, the leader of Noble team stood there in his proud blue armor and held an air that spoke with authority.

"So, that's our new six," Jorge stated while looking up from the screen along with Carter.

Fox raised her own cybernetic arm from underneath the tattered shoulder cape and placed it on Kat's who looked shocked for a moment before letting her own fall to her side. She nodded to Kat and stepped forward.

"Kat," Emile started. "You read her file?"

"Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink," she responded.

Carter turned back to the screen. "Anyone claim responsibility sir?"

"ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection. They pulled a similar stunt about five months ago on Harmony. Hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears, then stole two freighters from a dry dock. That can't happen here. Reach is just too important," the person on the channel told them before taking a breath. "I want that relay back online Noble one."

"Sir," Carter began. "Consider it done."

"Then I'll see you on the other side, Howland out," the higher up finished and closed the channel.

Jorge got up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed his helmet as Carter grabbed his off the table. Everyone else who didn't have their helmets on slipped them over their heads and made their way out the door.

"Lieutenant?" Carter asked, getting Fox's attention.

"Sir," she responded.

"I'm Carter, Noble One," he said with a firm voice and began introducing the others despite her already knowing who they were. "That's Kat Noble Two, Emile and Jorge, four and five."

Said Spartans had already exited through the door to make their to the Falcons outside.

"You're riding with me Noble Six."

"Understood," she responded and followed her new commander out the door.

Not even five minutes and already on her first mission as Noble Six. She had read up on the previous member. Another Spartan III by the name of Thom-A293 who had sacrificed himself to destroy a Covenant CCS-class battlecruiser loaded with thousands of troops and vehicles. It was more than any marine could ever hope to do alone. Fox respected people like him. A true soldier. Like her father.

"Not going to lie to you Lieutenant," Carter said and placed his helmet over his head. "You're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. Me? I'm just glad to have Noble up to full strength."

The blades of the falcon wired to life as they approached. Although he said he was just glad to have Noble Team up to full strength (and then some), she could hear the faintest strand of sorrow in his voice.

"Just one thing," he said as the two of them boarded the craft."I've seen your file. Even the parts ONI censors didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind. Clear?"

"Got it sir," Fox replied with a bit of reluctance.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page."

The Falcon lurched upward and retracted it's landing gear as the other one passed. Jun sat beside her and had only one thing to say as they flew off towards their objective.

"Welcome to Reach."

 **-{** Gale **}-**

 **And that's it Ladies and gentlemen. The end of chapter one of The Fox of Reach. Nothing much to say right now, but I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll hopefully update soon.**


End file.
